Dix Petite Morts
by KandyKate
Summary: Ten different scenarios of pure sin Read at your own risk. Some chapters may contain sensitive material including rape/Underage smut. If you are uncomfortable with any of these elements, PLEASE DO NOT READ!
1. Adrien's Assistant

_**Adrien's assistant:**_

 _ **When Adrien finds himself in a "hard" situation, he turns to his bubbly assistant for help.**_

Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair as he began to climb the mass amount of stairs that led to his father's extravagant establishment.  
Inside were many offices, one including his father's and all of this executives.

Adrien sighed, as the early morning sun cased an eerie shadow against the building. He inwardly chuckled at the sight. It was almost as if the current sight of it reflected his most inner thoughts. Gladly, he didn't have to travel too far up.  
Ever since he started college the past fall, all he's ever been doing for his father is modeling his newest designs for the newer catalogs and magazines expected to be published before the week was out.  
He wasn't too thrilled, but he couldn't complain. Ever since leaving home, Adrien was nearly cut off from most of his finances. In other words saying, he depended on this job for extra cash. It fit his schedule, and it paid finely. He'd only have to show up three times a week, pose for a couple of pictures, and be on his way. Every Friday was a payday for three days worth of work. It wasn't too bad. It was only until school was over.  
Adrien constantly shifted majors, at that moment he couldn't seem to pick just what he wanted to do with his life. He was simply studying anything, and everything he could get his hands on in case he was able to come to something in the future.  
Adrien was lucky enough to attain a dorm room with his best friend Nino. Surely it had its ups and downs, but Adrien was grateful that he didn't have to be alone during his studies.

Nino would occasionally tease Adrien about his "getting up" problems.

It wasn't his fault, at least he had hoped it wasn't. Nino would bring someone to their dorm almost every other week, whereas Adrien had no luck whatsoever.

He'd attempted to giving into the peer pressure of simply "hooking up" but Adrien was shy. Every time he had the chance to do anything more than just a make out, his nervousness proved him to be difficult.  
The anxiety made him unable to perform, he couldn't even get a twitch out of it. If that wasn't bad enough, he'd usually suffer the embarrassment of having to tell his partners that he couldn't get it up.  
Nino obviously had no problem in that department.

Adrien pushed passed the revolving door, his crew immediately rushing towards him to fix any stray hairs or blemish. Adrien looked up as Nathalie stood next to his father's new intern.  
Marinette looked up at Adrien with a shy blush, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she scanned her eyes across the clipboard that was handed to her.

Adrien smiled at her, even if she couldn't see it. She had been working at his fathers estate for about three months. With his constant studies in school, Adrien barely saw any familiar faces besides Nino. Even that got old sometimes.

Marinette carefully approached him her hands clenching onto the clipboard thoughtfully.

"Hello, Mr. Agreste." Marinette spoke softly, clearing her throat. "I'm supposed to take you to the dressing room now."

Adrien stuffed his hands into his pockets, chuckling at her professional mannerisms towards him. It wasn't like her, but he was sure this was something his father put her up to. He thoughtfully followed her, as she walked awkwardly away from the cluttered lobby. In the back he could hear soft music, and the constant flickering of a camera.

"It's great to see you again, Marinette." Adrien cooed softly, as Marinette paused just outside of his dressing room. She offered him a polite smile, slightly shuddering at his delight to see her.

"I-its a pleasure to see you too." She breathed, shifting her weight.

Adrien gave her a strange look. He wasn't really feeling the whole professional thing. He knew her far too long for them to start doing it. He sighed, opening the door and walking inside. Marinette followed suit, her eyes scanning across the room subtly as she took in her new surroundings.  
This was her first time having been in any of the models dressing rooms. She had been interning for Gabriel Agreste for three months, and she only got the chance to work with the models a few days ago.  
Marinette made sure to be diligently tedious to every single aspect of her work. It was rare that Gabriel hired any interns to start off with, and Marinette didn't want to disappoint.

"Whats on the schedule for today?" Adrien asked, folding his arms and leaning against the vanity that every dressing room had. Adrien had expected makeup and hair to barge in at any moment. It was the norm, soon after he'd be shown his dad's designs and would be posing in them moments later.  
Marinette smiled shyly and shrugged, opening her mouth slowly to speak.  
"The same as before. Gabriel's got a few designs he wants you to-"

" I mean for you, Marinette..." Adrien chuckled, interjecting her statement of scheduling.

Marinette immediately shut her lips, clearing her throat with embarrassment as she blushed.  
Despite the years she's known Adrien, it only seemed to grow much more of a task to simply speak to him. Marinette cursed herself inwardly. She couldn't have felt more ridiculous.

"Oh... Assistant duty again." Marinette admitted sheepishly, shifting her weight, as a small blush spread across her face.

Adrien looked at her, shaking his head as his arms remained folded.  
"Seems a bit tedious for an internship...doesn't it?" He asked, his brow raised.

Marinette sighed, her fingers tapping against the binder and clipboard she held tightly against her chest.

"It could be...but I have no complaints. I'm lucky enough to land an internship here, so I'm grateful for any opportunity." She explained

Adrien glared at her, his fingers tapping against his forearms as he breathed evenly.  
"Okay...if you don't feel like you're wasting your potential..." His voice trailing off.  
Marinette winced, his words cutting her the moment they slipped passed his lips.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off the moment the dressing room door opened.  
Marinette awkwardly scooted towards Adrien, her chest brushing against his briefly as she scooted by.  
Adrien looked up curiously as Nino walked in, a smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up.  
"Adrien I have a solution to your problem." Nino declared, holding a card in his hand. Adrien tensed, looking at Nino before the two trailed their eyes towards Marinette who stood awkwardly by Adrien.

Feeling the density between the two of them, Marinette awkwardly scooted over past him again.  
"Well, ahem. Um...your crew will be in shortly Mr. Agreste." She explained thoughtfully, nodding at Nino before she exited the room.

Nino closed the door behind her, Adrien carefully examined her as she left.

"What problem are we talking about, Nino?" Adrien asked, rubbing his temples. He wasn't quite sure how long he could put up with this embarrassment.

Nino shook his head with a grin.  
"You know..." His voice dipped lower as he leaned closer to his comrade.  
"The little getting up problem?" He mused his brow raising.  
Adrien breathed out, his cheeks slightly growing pink under his complexion.

"Little? Nino, I don't have a problem. It's simply a nervous issue." Adrien admitted sheepishly. "I lost that when I started college."

Nino nodded, pulling back and shoving a card towards his chest.  
"Big, little, medium, whatever your issue is, this will help." Nino explained.

Adrien glared at Nino, hesitantly taking the card. He hesitantly watched the card, his eyes reading across the letters encrypted into the smooth paper.

"Dr. Ulliel.  
Urologist, specialized in erectile dysfunction."

Adrien flushed immediately, groaning as a date and time of an appointment was already scribbled on the bottom of the card.

"Oh, come on. You've already set up an appointment? Nino, what I have, is definitely not this" Adrien explained, defending his dignity immediately.

Nino smirked.  
"Yeah, well...I know that. Do it for the meds they'll give you for future references." He winked.

Adrien's eyes widened as he sighed.  
"Like Viagra?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Nino shook his head.  
"I heard this stuff is better." Nino explained.

Adrien shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually letting Nino make him consider getting this done.  
Adrien tried to think about the benefits of doing so. Like most college guys, Adrien wanted to explore his intimacy strengths and weaknesses. He finally wanted to connect with someone on an intimate level.

"A-Are you sure this will work? I mean...it's an hour or two before my next photo shoot..." Adrien breathed, examining the card thoughtfully.  
Nino folded his arms nodding his head.

"Yeah, bro. Trust me, this will be the best decision you'll ever make." He assured.  
Adrien pressed his lips together and continued to examine the card.

Adrien shook slightly. He had just received the injection, and his throat tightened at the rather obvious pitch in his clinic gown.  
He inwardly cursed at himself as well as Nino.  
Bastard hadn't mentioned anything about injections.  
Fuck, that needle was bigger than anything he'd ever seen before.  
Adrien tried to steady his breathing as he felt himself pulsating down below, it was almost painful. He couldn't remember how long the doctor said he'd last.  
Adrien didn't have much time left, before he had to be back at the office for the next Photo shoot.  
Adrien simply attempted to jerk off what he could, but couldn't hold off. Often times his mind would wander off track, especially the look of the nurse's face during his injection.  
They were nice enough to allow him to tend to his business alone, but Adrien was on a tight schedule. He whimpered as he slid off the examination table, he walked awkwardly to his pile of clothes, sliding off his clinic gown. Adrien whimpered a bit more, trying to avoid touching himself while putting on his jeans.  
While the doctor and nurse were out of sight, Adrien snuck out of the room.  
He needed to make it back to his hotel room in time to change before his photo shoot.  
That was the last time he would ever listen to Nino again.

Adrien shook his entire car ride towards his father's establishment. His hand shook as he held his cup of lidded coffee.  
He was a nervous wreck. He still couldn't get out down. He could feel himself pitched painfully in his jeans as he took another painful sip.  
The car pulled up slowly in front of the steps. Adrien cursed at his ironic situation. Just moments ago, he had problems getting it up and now suddenly he couldn't get the thing down. He didn't have a problem with his situation beforehand, why the hell did he let Nino talk him into this?!  
Adrien carefully opened the door, hissing as he staggered to his feet. He could feel the eyes of his driver on him as he closed the door behind him.  
With a deep breath, Adrien began to walk carefully up the stairs. It was bad enough that Adrien was walking funny, but he was constantly adjusting himself to hide his problem from everyone who could possibly walk by him.  
For crying out loud, he was going to be taking pictures!  
Adrien swallowed hard, his face flushed with slight irritation as he pushed through the revolving doors.  
To his advantage, the lobby wasn't as crowded as it usually was. Adrien was running a bit late and wondered if everyone already got to work on the first project. Of course hair and makeup crew would be busy, maybe he'd be able to get it down by then.  
At least that was what he hoped would happen.  
His father wasn't around, so perhaps that was going to work in his favor.

"Mr. Agreste!" A soft voice called from behind him, causing him to whip around in utter panic.

"Who?! What?!" Adrien panted, his eyes wide as he looked around.

Marinette stood in front of him, her binder clasped in her arms as they always were.  
His brow raised at her sudden blush, and he noticed today that she wore a cute pink sun dress.

Cute.

Adrien looked around.  
"Oh...hey" he breathed, immediately turning and staggering away towards his dressing room.  
He clenched his teeth as his unwanted erection throbbed painfully in his pants.  
Marinette cocked her head to the side as she noticed his awkward stature.  
She cleared her throat and followed him.  
"Y-you're a bit late, but that's okay. I got them to work on the second project beforehand so you'll have some time to get ready. But we should still hurry." Marinette explained as she walked beside him.

"I have to measure you for newer designs from your father." Marinette explained, a small smile spreading across her face.  
She had only found out earlier in the day that she was finally about to do something involving fashion instead of simply running around doing errands for models.

Adrien nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah. That's great." He grunted as he struggled with the door of his dressing room.

Marinette looked at him, slightly disappointed. She had expected a better reaction from him at the news, but she'll have to take what she could.  
As always.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as she turned the knob for him, opening the door with ease.

Adrien chuckled, looking at her nervously.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He explained before slipping inside and slamming the door.  
Marinette jumped back as the door slammed in her face. Her brow furrowed with slight irritation as she knocked on the door.

"A-Adrien? I need the measurements fo-"

"Yeah, yeah, later." Adrien grunted from behind the door.

Marinette frowned.  
"But A-ehrm...Mr. Agreste. We need them before tonight." She explained.

Adrien groaned almost exaggeratedly.  
"Okay, not now. I have to dress, maybe later." He responded.  
Marinette sighed, shrugging with disappointment.  
"Alright, fine... I'll meet you on set." She muttered, turning on her heels and walking away.  
Marinette walked on set feeling a little flustered. She wasn't exactly thrilled with Adrien's demeanor towards her, but at the same time she couldn't help but to worry about him. Something about him was completely off to her.

A few moments later, Adrien staggered into the set room, his posture as weird as ever. She watched him with curious eyes as the hair and makeup crew attacked him.  
The longer the wait was, the antsier he became.  
Adrien stepped awkwardly in front of the camera. Somewhere he was usually confident in, he suddenly seemed much less than that.  
Marinette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she remained far back, examining from a distance.  
Adrien only seemed able to hold a few poses.  
It was becoming increasingly challenging to hide himself.  
He only grew worried at the situation. Erections that lasted this long usually wasn't a good thing. Adrien hissed, as he shifted his leg.  
"Big mistake...Big mistake..." He whimpered.  
He looked up with a blush as most of the photography crew looked at him strangely.  
Adrien cleared his throat, his eyes slowly connecting with Marinette's who stood far back in the dark.  
Adrien attempted to compose himself to no avail.  
After a few pictures, the throbbing became to much.  
Adrien shook his head.  
"I-I can't. I'm sorry. I just-" Adrien fumed. With an exasperated huff, he stormed off set, earning a few groans from his colleagues.

Marinette watched with a grimace. She tucked her binder under her arm, and immediately followed suit.  
Marinette staggered into the hallway, her face continued to frown as Adrien pushed past the revolving door, storming awkwardly to his assigned car.  
He just wanted to get to his hotel room, and dip out for the rest of the day.  
Marinette ran halfway, breathing heavily as she watched the car drive down the busy street.

Adrien was growing fed up, he couldn't take this anymore. He had to do something, and fast. He held his phone in his hand as he pushed open his room door.

He breathed roughly as he plopped on his bed. Laying flat on his back, he whipped his phone out in front of him.  
Adrien carefully, slid his thumbs against the digit pad, calling Nino immediately.

Breathing angrily, Nino's phone began to ring and ring and ring.  
Adrien's brow furrowed as there was no answer, his voicemail picking up after several rings.

Marinette walked carefully in the hotel halls. She had Adrien's hotel number written somewhere, she just had a hard time locating it.  
Marinette counted the doors, her eyes trailing onto the numbers encrypted in the plates on their surface. She sighed, almost halting when she heard something. Marinette turned around slightly noticing a door slightly ajar at the end of the hallway.  
Looking back briefly, Marinette slowly made her way towards the open door.

"This was all your fault Nino. I can't believe you talked me into something so stupid" Adrien's voice rang softly.  
Unsure as to whether or not he was even aware that the door was open, Marinette hesitantly grabbed the handle, carefully peaking her head inside.  
Her eyes soon gazed upon Adrien as he lay on his bed.  
Marinette cleared her throat, carefully stepping inside.

"Hey, are you okay? I was wondering if I could measure you now..." Her delicate voice trailed off as her gaze soon landed on his well endowed erection.

It was nearly impossible to keep herself from blushing immensely.  
Adrien sat up abruptly, his eyes widened upon hearing her voice. He gripped the pillow and pressed it against his lap, his own face flushing into a red shade.

"M-Marinette...?" He stuttered.  
Marinette gulped.  
"I-I'm sorry, am I interrupting something with Nino?" Marinette asked, her heart thumping erratically in her chest.

Adrien swallowed hard, if it was possible for his face to grow any darker, it did just that.  
"What? No, it's not what it looks like-" Adrien started to explain. Marinette kept her eyes on him, her face feeling hot.

"Nino, he just... He talked me into doing something." He stuttered, inwardly screaming as Marinette's expression only grew more and more horrified.

Adrien shook his head.  
"Wait, no! Its not like that, don't look at me like that!" He grunted.  
Marinette shook her head.  
"Maybe, we'll measure another time. I'm just gonna go." She breathed.  
Adrien sprung up from the bed, frustration running through his veins as he lunged for the door. He closed it tightly before she could even get to it.  
With a sigh he threw his phone on the cushioned chair by the window.

Knowing his erection was there, Marinette attempted to keep eye contact, but it only appeared to be even more weird, so she looked away sheepishly.

"Look..." Adrien breathed, adjusting his pants slightly, as he kept his gaze away from her.

"I...May be...slightly impotent... When it comes to intimacy." He explained nervously.  
Marinette let her eyes trail down to his erection shyly.

"I-impotent? Are you sure about that?" She coughed.  
Adrien gulped, his hands immediately tugging at his pants.

"T-that was the thing, b-because I was always nervous when I got that far...I-I couldn't perform..." Adrien shifted his weight nervously. This was ridiculous, never in a milllion years he'd ever imagined having such a silly conversation with his temporary assistant. It wasn't just any assistant, it was Marinette for crying out loud!

"So when you left yesterday and he showed up, he referred me to a doctor to help with this problem... Long story short, I can't get it down. I've had it for too long and it's interfering with my work and it's almost painful." Adrien sighed.  
Marinette blinked a few times, her breath shaking as she took in this new information.

"It's awful, because I know I won't be getting paid for today's work, and I can't go back. I really could have used that money...I'm too shameful to go back to the doctor." Adrien continued.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.  
Poor Adrien.  
At least the events of the day had started making sense. Adrien did seem a bit more off than usual, and hearing his current situation she couldn't help but to feel much worse.  
She's always liked Adrien, ever since her youth, and to this day her feelings only continued to remain strong.  
Marinette sighed her eyes closing briefly as she longed to help him anyway that she could.

That was when it hit her.

Her eyes immediately opened as she looked up at Adrien with an intense blush.

Adrien didn't seem to notice, for he continued to face away from her.

Marinette trembled with nervousness, her hands shaking as she fixed her sun dress thoughtfully.

"P-perhaps...T-t-to get rid of it, I-is to give it what it wants" Marinette explained through a nervous smile.

Adrien froze, his blood somehow growing cold in his veins as he looked at her with a raised brow. Briefly his expression only uttered complete confusion.

"What?" He asked, his ears ringing profusely. There was no way he was hearing this right.

Marinette cleared her throat, her cheeks flushed as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
She nervously placed her binder on the floor before she neatly folded her hands into her lap.  
She didn't look at him, her eyes remained fixated on her hands.  
"I'm saying... I can help you." She breathed, her voice shaking.

Adrien continued to stare at her, her nervousness only making her appear more and more adorable. However, ever fiber in his moral being told him that it was wrong. Marinette deserved so much better than that.  
Adrien shook his head lightly.

"I can't..." He finally spoke, looking at Marinette slowly.

Marinette softly winced, though he might not have realized it, his words hurt. Marinette was used to rejection, but this time around it seemed to hurt a lot more than usual. It was perhaps because she was finally rejected by Adrien, something she had feared from the beginning.

Marinette stared down at her hands as they remained folded in her lap.

"Is it because I'm not pretty?" She asked, her voice slightly shaking.

Adrien immediately cursed at himself silently as he vigorously shook his head.  
He awkwardly staggered over to the bed and sat beside her carefully.  
Marinette didn't look at him, she continued to stare at her hands in her lap.

"That's not it at all. Marinette, you're cute, and adorable and beautiful all in one...inside and out." Adrien explained thoughtfully.  
Marinette slowly looked up at him, his words ringing bells in her body she didn't even know existed.

He shifted slightly.  
"I just feel like you deserve better than this. I don't want to take advantage of you either..."

Marinette shook her head.  
"You're not taking advantage of me...Adrien there's nothing wrong with this. I'm here to help you, and I'm offering to help... I was told to assist you to the best of my ability. That's my job that's why I'm here." Marinette sighed.  
Trembling lightly she placed her hand on his lap.

"So let me help you..."

Adrien watched her momentarily before his eyes trailed to her hand placed lightly on his lap.  
"Yeah, but-"

Marinette shushed him before he could finish his protest.  
"Let's just get rid of this thing and we can get you back to work so you'll get paid for today." Marinette assured nervously as she fixed her dress and slowly descended to her knees.

Adrien froze, watching her carefully as he couldn't register in his mind what was about to happen.

Marinette nervously fidgeted with the button on his black jeans. She breathed in as the button finally came undone, releasing Adrien from the confines of his jeans.  
Adrien breathed out in slight approval as he tensed, his fingers gripping into the bed sheets.

Marinette only grew nervous, the further she got. She was inexperienced when it came to situations like this, but she read perhaps one too many graphic novels that showed her how to maneuver around a situation like this.

Marinette shifted as she started to tug his boxers, letting his throbbing erection slip through the slit of his them.  
Adrien only tensed, his eyes closed, his cheeks red and his breathing rigid as he faced away from her.

Marinette licked her lips nervously as she placed her hands on his lower abdomen.

It was then that Adrien finally opened his eyes. He could feel her warm soft hands trembling against him as she rested them on his skin.  
Racking with guilt and concern, Adrien looked at Marinette who seemed to shift awkwardly.

"Marinette...you really don't have to...nyeah." his voice cut off, as her mouth immediately enclosed around him.  
It was like diving into a cave of wet warmth. The depths of her mouth immediately sending him into a sea of bliss.  
Adrien couldn't help but to gasp at the initial feeling before it slowly sank into a broken moan.  
Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as she maneuvered around his length. Her hands dropped down to his thighs where she thoughtfully rubbed them as she stroked him delicately with her mouth.  
Adrien carefully moved his hips in sync with her movements.

Marinette shuddered as she carefully pulled off of him gently. She thoughtfully licked her lips, and looked up at him.  
Adrien slowly opened his eyes, his vision hazy as he breathed out, waves of pleasure rippling through his limbs.  
Marinette carefully stood up, her gaze away from Adrien as she nervously kicked off her pink flats. She carefully reached under her sun dress, and slid down her underwear slowly.

Adrien was baffled, but touched at the same time. Firstly, he couldn't exactly get over just how beautiful her legs were, and secondly he could tell she was nervous, and the great lengths she was willing to go through just to help him really made him warm.  
He was pulled out from his train of though as Marinette climbed over him. With rosy cheeks she shifted her dress, lightly rubbing against him. Adrien was immediately pulled into a trance as he felt her opening only slightly.  
He immediately grabbed her hips, slowly drawing them away from his as he attempted to withhold the moan in his throat.

"Wait..." He breathed.  
Marinette looked at him, a confused and concerned expression written on her face.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice shaking. Her hands rested on his shoulders.

Adrien's expression softened as he leaned closer.  
"Let's...just take our time... I mean it's not going anywhere right?" He asked with a slight chuckle as his eyes looked down briefly.

Marinette raised a brow, her breathing hitched as his hands slowly traveled up her dress.  
"What do you mean?" She breathed, her eyes connecting with his.

Adrien smiled, slowly kissing her lips, his body twisting and pinning her to the bed thoughtfully.  
Marinette's eyes widened, a small squeak escaped her lips as he pinned her underneath him.

Adrien carefully pulled away from the kiss, his lips slowly feathering kisses down her shoulders as he carefully shed the clothing from his hips.  
Marinette's breaths escaped in jagged huffs, as her lips were flushed from the kiss.  
Did they just kiss? It was definitely more than she expected. She simply expected something quick, to go in, pop, and then be done.  
But Adrien seemed to have other plans in mind.  
Her back arched as Adrien slowly unzipped the back, letting it slide down her body delicately.  
He smiled against the skin on her neck as he gave it small pecks, before carefully nipping softly.  
Marinette bit her lip, clenching the sheets underneath her palms.

Marinette breathed heavily as she lay underneath him in just her bra.  
Adrien wasted no time, drinking in her appearance before he leaned forward to kiss her chest softly.  
Marinette shivered at his touch, her blush traveling down towards her chest.  
With shaking hands she arched her back, pulling the clasp off her bra, and rolling it off her shoulders.  
Adrien paid no mind to her doings as he softly kissed down her stomach.  
He wanted her to enjoy it just as much as he was.  
Her chest rose and fell in a jagged motion as he kissed down further.  
He carefully hooked her legs over his shoulders, as he kissed her inner thighs. His tongue traced against the skin delicately.  
Marinette bit her lip even tighter.  
The noises that wanted to emanate was embarrassing enough, she didn't want to confirm to him that she was inexperienced either. This was surely her first time, as for him she couldn't tell. He seemed to know what he was doing enough for the both of them.

Marinette gasped as his tongue slowly buried into her, making her legs tense immediately.  
Marinette let out a small moan as his lips moved carefully against her skin.  
He slipped his tongue out, and carefully slid it up to the sensitive bundle just above her opening.  
It nearly sent Marinette off the edge.

"A-Adrien~" she panted, her back arching tautly. Adrien breathed against her skin, his tongue lathering and lapping against her feverishly.  
Adrien shivered slightly, his lips lightly touching her warmth that was now slick as he tasted her.  
Marinette tensed, her eyes squeezed shut as her hands knotted into his hair.  
Adrien moaned softly as Marinette panted his name in small whimpers.  
In a matter of seconds her vision shook, and her legs pressed together slightly as she slipped into her first release.  
Adrien trembled as her release carefully fumbled onto his tongue which he gleefully accepted.

He hummed as he licked his lips slowly sitting upright.  
Marinette blushed, covering her face with her hands as she slowly started to giggle.  
Adrien breathed softly, looking at her with a small smile. His hands slowly traveled down her chest, lightly gripping each breast thoughtfully.

Marinette's giggle slowly softened to a hum as she smiled. Her mind had slipped into a trance, even after Adrien hovered over her, his eyes scanning her face.  
Marinette finally opened her eyes, her smile fading at the intense lust in his.  
Adrien lowered himself against her, resting on his forearms as he made sure to carry most of his weight.

Marinette slowly brushed her fingers across his upper arms delicately. She closed her eyes as Adrien kissed her once more.  
She lightly kissed him back, her legs encasing around him.  
She slowly deepened the kiss, her body trembling as he carefully teased her entrance. Marinette whimpered nervously against his mouth, she breathed in sharply as he slowly entered her.  
Adrien moaned softly in her mouth as he buried himself completely inside of her.  
Marinette tensed, her voice quivering as she adjusted to him.  
Adrien could feel her legs tensing around him, as he gently kissed her ear. His hands trailed up her sides as his cheeks pressed against hers.  
Marinette placed her hands at his sides, her nails carefully digging into his skin, leaving small crescent imprints from the tips of her nails.  
Adrien waited for awhile, at least until she adjusted.  
He wasn't too overly big, in her opinion, but to her, he fit her body perfectly.  
Marinette breathed evenly, slowly rotating her hips, signaling him to move.

Adrien hummed slightly before he carefully pulled back. Marinette whimpered as he drew himself back inside of her carefully.  
Adrien almost felt like passing out, it was incredible, he never felt anything like it.  
He started off slow, pumping in and out carefully, trying his best not to cause any discomfort.  
Adrien breathed in her mouth, picking up his pace with ease.  
Marinette gripped onto him her back arching as she felt his heated skin inside of her.  
His hips moved a bit more eagerly as he drove her against the bed with an aching thrust. Marinette moved her nails to his back as her hips rolled with his.

Adrien pumped in her, his limbs tingling as he rubbed her insides.  
"Is-this-helping?" Marinette panted heavily through each firm thrust.  
Adrien moaned as he nodded.  
"So good!" He breathed.  
Marinette arched her back as she moaned softly, each firm thrust sending her to the brink of her release.  
Adrien whimpered as she clamped down on him. He pulled back slightly, watching her as she went through her orgasm.

Adrien continued to pump in and out of her his own length throbbing in her painfully.  
Marinette's eyes widened. Sure, she didn't have much experience in this, but she had read enough to know just when someone was about to spill.

"D-don't cum in me. Please..." Her voice trailed off her hands slipping to his pelvis.  
Adrien grunted as he rolled his hips firmly into hers, his own ecstasy filling his own head.  
"Wait...wait.." he panted as he pressed himself inside, holding there firmly.  
Marinette shook, her head clouded as she felt him inside of her.

"Adrien..." Marinette cried softly. "Please..."

"Wait, wait..." He replied, his voice trembling as he grew closer.

Marinette breathed out, her head lifting and dropping occasionally. Marinette shook as she felt him throb inside of her.  
"Adrien, you aren't wearing a condom..." She breathed.  
Adrien grunted as he pulled out.  
Marinette gasped as she felt a warm liquid squirt thick droplets across her stomach.  
Adrien breathed out, finally growing soft after what felt like centuries. His shoulder blades shifted as he slowly rolled off of her.  
His body finally relaxed, the density he was feeling finally lifting off of him.  
Despite being incredibly tired, Adrien felt a million times better. Not only that, but Adrien seemingly discovered a few profound feelings he had for Marinette.

"Thank you...so much Marinette." He breathed as he attempted to catch his breath.  
Marinette blushed, curiously dragging her fingers through the think droplets on her skin.

"Anytime." She breathed.  
Marinette couldn't seem to wrap her head around at what they just did, and that seemed okay.  
She had never felt so content in her life. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as Adrien wrapped his arms around her.

She bit her lip shyly as she leaned into him comfortably.  
Adrien feathered soft kisses down the back of her neck.

"Y-you kinda made a mess..." Marinette giggled softly her eyes closing in content.

"Mmm, I'm sorry" he murmured softly. "I'll make it up to you."

Marinette slowly opened her eyes as she played with his fingers.  
"Oh?"

Adrien smiled against her skin.  
"Well...on my next day off...I'd like to take you on a date" he whispered softly.  
Marinette felt woozy, but smiled attempting to hold the giddy inside of her.

"That would be wonderful." She breathed, slowly turning around in his arms.  
Adrien looked down at her with a dreamy smile. Marinette kissed him softly her hands resting on his chest thoughtfully.

"But... How about we get those measurements first?" She giggled.

 _ **A/N: NEXT UP: "Dark Puppet"**_

 _ **(CONTAINS RAPE AND UNDERAGED SMUT, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)**_

 _ **I am also looking for a beta reader! Someone to proof read my work before I post them, please DM if interested!**_


	2. Dark Puppet

_**Dark Puppet: When an akuma discovers the true power of nanotechnology, Marinette finds herself in an inevitable experiment with Chat Noir.**_

 _ **CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIAL SUCH AS RAPE AND UNDERAGE SMUT.  
I'm actually ashamed of this one. It was absolutely horrible, but I'll post it anyway. Go easy on me. xD I'm seriously trying to get better at this. **_

Nanotechnology.

The very word made Marinette shiver.  
Ever since the nanites evolved her world was never the same.

Mind control, body control.  
Everything was nearly surreal, it didn't help that the organization trapped almost everyone who was considered low income in the 3rd arrondissement.

Marinette didn't see it coming, not even Chat Noir saw it coming.  
It was one thing fighting off an akuma that blatantly destroyed the city, but it was a completely different story to have one hiding in the sidelines, developing one of the world's most vile creations.

They nearly took over everyone who stood in their path. The last thing she could remember was Chat Noir jumping into the scenery scoping things out before she herself was separated from her kwami. Marinette didn't even have the opportunity to transform.

She hadn't seen Tikki since. Marinette suspected that they kept her in this sector for experiments, but she still had yet to experience anything.  
Most of the business owners were under control, grimaces on their faces as they were purposely thrown across building to building by their players.  
It was as if they were characters in a game, doing everything their controller wanted them to do while still being slightly conscious but not being able to do anything about it.

Marinette watched out her window, a line of controlled people that talked among each other like they were in an electronic chat room.

Guards stood by the gates, remaining vigilant that no one goes in or out.  
Marinette noticed that the ones being controlled held little red blinking devices on the back of their necks solely to maintain the nanites within the nerves in their brain.  
Marinette silently prayed.  
Wherever Tikki was, she had hoped she was safe, and would make it back to her quickly.  
Marinette jumped as she heard another captor screaming along with violent shaking against the wall.  
Marinette's eyes widened, her hands clamping over her ears.  
She had heard this sort of thing often, she was afraid to investigate the situation, but by the way the girls screamed, it sounded as if they were being tortured.  
Marinette worried for her parents, as well as a few other teenage girls who were kept on the sector too in their own rooms.

Marinette shook, she couldn't understand how the mayor allowed this to happen to the lower class. He kept his precious Chloé safe as he and the rest of the rich bought their way out of the experiment.  
Sabrina, Chloé's best friend, wasn't too lucky however, and Marinette heard her piercing screams almost every other night.  
Marinette even spotted her father out on the yard, being beaten by other players, she could still recall him laughing by the player, tears welling in his eyes as he really felt pain, but unable to do anything else.

Marinette worried about what they had planned to do with her. It was as if everything was frozen in time. She clenched her fists, she was going to stop this one way or another.  
It was very rare that the controller allowed their puppet to talk, or to express things on their own.  
But Marinette has seen a few times where the victims were turned loose.  
A quarter after midnight those controlled were usually turned loose but not allowed to leave.  
Not that they attempted to, after being thrown around all day like puppets they had no physical strength left.  
The living arrangements could have been worse.  
Marinette did have a decent place to sleep, night pajamas and her own personal bathroom within the bedroom, plus she was eating enough.  
Marinette carefully slid into bed, her eyes trailing off to the digital clock embedded into the wall by the bed.

Marinette wanted to leave her room and search for her parents, for Tikki, for anyone that still had any sanity left in them.  
Marinette heard of the awful things they did to those who tried to escape, and even though she was tempted to, she didn't want to test that theory just yet.  
Marinette fixed her pajama shirt, slipping into her bed.  
She sighed as she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander. She missed her parents, and she missed her old life. She wondered if Adrien was okay, seeing as though his father was rich, he probably was. She also wondered where Chat Noir was, and if he was somehow working on the situation.  
Marinette groaned, turning to her side as she tried to gather her thoughts.  
Her eyes blinked, it was almost a half an hour until the victims were released for the night, although it seemed bad, it put Marinette at ease that they were returned back to their sectors, fed, cleaned up and rested for tomorrow's day of work.  
Plus she wouldn't have to hear all the noise either. The rattling in the next room continued and Marinette tried her best to ignore it.  
The room was dark, the moon outside shining through the large window and lightening the space up with paleness.  
Marinette sighed, keeping her eyes closed when she heard something.  
She immediately sat up, her eyes wide as the door to her room slowly opened.  
Marinette shook, watching it nervously as she feared the worst.

Her heart sank, the moment a black figure slipped inside, closing the door behind them securely.

Marinette blinked, her breath escaping her lungs in relief.

"Chat, thank God." Marinette breathed as she immediately slipped out of bed. Without a second thought she bounded over to him, her arms wrapping around him instantly.

"How'd you get in here? Have you found something that'll help ladybug get the akuma?" Marinette asked, her face burying in his chest.

Marinette furrowed her brow. He was stiff as a board, almost completely unresponsive to her.

"Ms. Cheng, you've been selected by the organization to participate in a breeding experiment. We'd like to test if the nanites would excrete outside of the body." Chat responded softly.  
Her eyes widened, as they slowly fell upon a small beeping chip on the back of his neck.  
Her blood ran cold as she swallowed hard. She immediately pushed off of him.

"What?! No!" Marinette protested, stepping away from Chat.  
Chat looked at her with a grimace. He was still there, Marinette could feel it, the look on his face told her he was.  
And he was. Adrien could see and hear Marinette behind his mask, but he had no control over his body.

"You have no choice, Ms. Cheng." The player spoke adamantly through Chat, a small hint of sick enthusiasm in his voice.  
Marinette shook her head as Chat approached her.

"No!" She retorted, "I am not some incubator you could just fuck so you can create your army of zombies!" Marinette exclaimed.  
Chat ignored her interjections, calmly approaching her.  
Marinette shook, tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she realized what they were going to make her do.

"Chat please..." Her voice quivered as she gripped his face. "I know you're in there. Please fight. Don't do this." She cried.  
Chat looked at her, his heart breaking as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"He can't... He has to do what I tell him..." Chat responded to her with a grimace.

Marinette shook as she was pushed up against the wall by her bed.  
"Chat! Don't do this! Please!" She begged as his gloved hand slowly traveled up her night shirt. He impatiently tugged at her pants.

Marinette felt tears stinging in her eyes, as she grunted, her hands pushing at him.

Adrien tried to fight, he didn't want to do this to Marinette. She was a sweet girl, she was one of his very good friends, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. His lips slowly twitched as he tried to speak to her, he wanted to apologize for not being strong enough, for letting her down.

"Chat! Don't!" Marinette cried as she felt her pyjamas pants being ripped off of her legs.

"I'm a virgin!" Marinette cried, her eyes spilling with tears, as she pushed at his chest. "I-It will hurt...a-a-and it won't work or do much for either of us" Marinette breathed, tears slipping from her eyes, her desperate attempt to stall the moment.  
She needed Tikki now more than ever.

Adrien trembled, his eyes widened as Marinette seemed to notice this.  
She looked at Chat, hopeful that he was somehow in there and could hear her.

"Relax...and it shouldn't hurt. Who knows? Maybe you'll find you actually like it." The player spoke through chat with a sly grin. Chats eyes suddenly shifted rapidly as Adrien was carefully fading out of consciousness.  
He could still smell her skin as his lips pressed against her neck, his nose brushed passed her ponytail. Although she smelled sweet, he knew this was wrong. He didn't want to have her, not like this.

"Fuck off! Don't touch me!" Marinette growled. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Marinette punched at him, her feet kicking his shins as hard as she can.

He chuckled, his face grinning as Chat himself was completely gone for now.

"Go on...keep fighting,keep hitting. Just remember that you're hurting him, not me. I can't feel a thing." He snickered.

Marinette glared at him, her fighting ceased.  
Chat lightly touched her face.  
"Good girl..." He spoke softly, a small tear slipping from his eye, a natural reflex of Adrien's remorse underneath.

Marinette whimpered as she complied. She grunted as she was thrown forcefully against the bed. Her face smacked against the pillows as she squirmed underneath.

Adrien carefully started to come into focus again, his muscles trembling as he saw her almost naked for the first time. It was the first time he's ever saw a girl even remotely being close to naked.  
But this wasn't right, he didn't want to see her like this. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to stop, but the fact that he couldn't fight it off, only made him more angry.

"Don't make me subdue you..." Chat spoke, his voice suddenly soft again.

Marinette cried as she squirmed, her belly tightening at his soft voice.  
"Chat! I know it's you! You can fight this! I know you won't let them hurt me!" She sobbed.  
Chat shivered as he kissed down her back. His tongue danced along her pale flesh her spine carefully glistened from his wet kisses.

Marinette shook, her lip tugging into her mouth as her face immediately started flushing as the kisses were a lot softer than expected.

She whimpered as his kisses slowly traveled up once more, his tongue swirling against the skin on the back of her neck.

Marinette breathed in, her body suddenly reacting out of its own will.  
He pressed his lips against her ear as he forcefully flipped her on to her back.

Marinette looked up at him, her pyjama shirt pulled open revealing her pale skin and bra.  
Marinette immediately caught his eyes with hers as she internally begged.  
Adrien shuddered as his body gripped her chest, causing the girl to whimper.

He leaned down and kissed her chest delicately before he removed her button down pyjama shirt completely. His hands fumbled with the clasp, as he was able to slide off her bra.  
Marinette turned her head to the side as she bit her lip.  
His lips carefully traveled down to the sweet valley between her breasts, before he thoughtfully took one nipple into his mouth.  
Marinette withheld a cry that wanted to emanate. She bit her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
His tongue swirled around the sensitive nub. Marinette breathed out, shaking as he tortured her breasts.  
His free hand traveled down the dip of her stomach, and towards her thigh.  
Her thighs pressed together tightly, there was no way of getting through to them.  
Chat hummed slowly pulling his mouth off her breast.

"You know that's not polite to your little friend..." Chat spoke, a grimace still etched on his face as the player spoke through him.  
"You know... He can hear and feel everything that's going on." He explained, looking up at her. "If you play nice we won't kill him after this is done." He added.  
Adrien trembled his muscles clenching, at the sound of his own voice threatening to violate poor Marinette and kill his own being.

Marinette gulped at his words. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at him.  
Chat grabbed her face carefully, keeping her in place as her eyes connected with his.  
"He's here...don't you see him?" He asked.  
Marinette trembled as she looked into his eyes, and saw the real Chat, just as frightened and anxious as she was.  
"Ultimately...it's up to you Ms. Cheng." He spoke casually.

Marinette continued to look at Chat. Her body trembling as she swallowed hard.

"Y-you won't kill him, right?" She breathed.  
Chat looked at her with a grimace.  
"You have my word." He responded, his hands teasing her thigh.  
Marinette shook, her thighs shaking as she loosened up her muscles.  
She looked away, her eyes closing in shame as the puppet was able to snake his hand between her legs, carefully rubbing her before pulling the fabric aside and sinking two full fingers inside her.  
Marinette let out a muffled cry, her body immediately tensing around his gloved fingers. He maneuvered his fingers inside teasing her insides to which she breathed out.  
He carefully slipped his fingers out which were still slick with her juices, and tugged off her underwear.  
Marinette felt her body grow warm with embarrassment as the smell of his hair slightly made her wet. She shook her head, gasping as she was thrown onto her stomach.  
Marinette's eyes widened as Chat tugged off his belt and tied her wrists tightly to the bed frame in front of her.  
Marinette breathed out as she tugged at the belt, her wrists immediately irritating under the leather.  
Marinette leaned on her knees as she bit her lip.  
She just wanted to get this over and done with. As long as they kept Chat safe, she was willing to face anything.  
Adrien tried to fight once more as he could feel his erection throbbing painfully, clearly under the influence of his player. At this moment he wanted to just disappear. He'd much rather die than do this to her. Why didn't she opt for that decision?  
Chat felt himself pull the slick leather off his skin, releasing his throbbing length.  
Doing as he was told, he climbed over a trembling Marinette.  
Chat inwardly cursed as his stomach lightly pressed against her back.  
Her upper body leaned into the pillows as her hips raised.  
Adrien himself slightly trembled, and with a firm roll of the hips he was roughly pushed inside of her.  
Marinette let out a muffled cry, her teeth biting into the belt that wrapped around her wrists.  
Her body wrapped around him so intensely that Adrien himself finally breathing out in sheer surprise and unintended ecstasy.  
Marinette shook beneath him, her hands shaking through the bonds, as Adrien felt shocks run down his spine, ordering him to move.  
With a muted grunt, Chat began to pump in and out of her. Initially, he was careful, thrusting into her tastefully before his hips rolled into her with urgent need.  
Marinette gasped, her body aching as he moved inside of her. Her body jerked against her bonds as he thrust into her. Marinette bit her lips with red cheeks as she tried to withhold an aching moan.  
To think that although Chat Noir was being controlled, it was his body that was actually fucking her.  
She seemed to enjoy it up to an extent. Had it been fully Chat Noir, it would have been a different story.

Marinette pulled at her bonds anxiously, her eyes traveling up towards the clock as her body jerked along with his thrusts.

"C-Chat...you're moving too hard. It hurts." Marinette whimpered.  
Adrien heard her words, but his mind clouded as he found himself being swarmed into ecstasy.

Adrien felt his eyes flicker. He tried to slow down, but to no avail. His movements only seemed to grow more violent.

Marinette cried out, her head throwing back as tears pooled at the edges of her eyes.  
She only had a few more minutes before he was released from his player, and she'd have Chat back. She just needed to hang in there. Her nails dug into the leather of the belt as she tried to keep herself composed.  
It wasn't until she felt him throbbing in her that Marinette snapped out of it.

"W-wait." She breathed. "Please reconsider this. Don't cum in me." She begged. She breathed In slightly as his hips continued to roll into hers roughly.  
"Chat! Please, I know you're in there. Please pull out!" She begged tears slowly streaming from her eyes  
Chat grunted, drawing back and thrusting back inside of her one last time. Marinette gasped, her legs shaking as it was so intense Marinette sheepishly lost control of the little content she had left in her bladder.  
In that moment, the chip on the back of his neck beeped, releasing him back into his own control.  
Adrien immediately grew conscious as his transformation wore off almost instantaneously. His flesh was against hers as he cried out, spilling inside of her.  
Marinette immediately followed suit, her own body vibrating as she took in his release.  
She shook, her eyes tearing as she wet herself. Marinette buried her face into the pillows shamefully.

Adrien shook as Plagg was forced out of his ring and landed on the floor. Marinette twitched beneath him, her cheeks red, and her eyes glossy.  
Her body hummed with warmth as he remained inside of her. The two of them continued to breathe heavily, their skin glistening with sweat as they tried to wrap their heads around what they just did.

"Marinette... I'm sorry... I-I couldn't-" Adrien slurred, his body aching. He couldn't even remember half the stuff they were doing to him before bringing him to Marinette's room.  
Marinette shook her head, her body trembling as she pulled wearily at her bonds.

"I-It's okay..." Marinette breathed, her body sore and tears welling in her eyes. She just wanted to run away.  
Adrien shook, using whatever strength he had left to untie her. Once the belt grew loose, Marinette slipped her hands from the loop. She carefully drew her hips forward aiding the boy out of her before he crashed into the space beside her.

Marinette shook as she finally saw his face. Her eyes widened, and she breathed heavily.

"Adrien?!" She exclaimed, immediately shying away from him.  
Did Adrien Agreste just...?  
Marinette recoiled into herself, her arms wrapping around her legs as she took the fetal position.  
Chat Noir was Adrien this whole time?!  
Marinette couldn't think, she was too tired and sore to be beside herself on the subject.  
She knew she wanted Adrien in that intimate way, but not like this, not when someone was making him rape her for an experiment.

"We don't have time. They'll be back in to get me. Take my kwami..." Adrien breathed. He slowly placed his hand on her leg as Marinette trembled, pulling her leg away in fear.

Marinette gasped as she heard the door slightly fumbling.  
Adrien carefully hid his ring under her pillow. It was already too late for him.  
Each control chip had a tracking device, there was no point in escaping with her they'd just be caught.

Adrien carefully pulled up his pants zipping it just as two armed guards with big vests charged in.

"Marinette I'm sorry. They made me do it. I would never do something like this." Adrien cried as they forcefully dragged him to his feet.  
Adrien willingly followed, too tired to fight back or take the violent hits he'd receive if he did.

Marinette looked away from him. Her eyes glossy with tears as Adrien called to her.

"Marinette! I'm sorry!" His voice called once more as it was muffled behind the door.

Marinette shook as she finally let her sobs emanate from within her.  
She just wanted to disappear, her legs were sticky from all kinds of fluid.  
She even peed herself for goodness sakes! Marinette clenched her teeth, throwing her pillow as she slipped off the bed.  
She paused slipping on a shirt as she heard something drop to the floor.  
Marinette turned, her eyes catching a black mass with green eyes glaring at her from underneath the bed.

Shaking, Marinette slowly approached it, the mass slowly backed away immediately. The black cat like mass clenched on to the ring that had dropped to the floor.  
Her eyes widened as she approached it carefully. She picked it up slowly, examining it, her blue eyes flickered as she looked up at the kwami.  
Adrien purposely left this here for her to escape.  
He gave her his miraculous to look for Tikki.

"Adrien..." She breathed, her voice trailing off.

 _ **A/N: Next Up: Forbidden Friendship**_


	3. Forbidden Friendship

_**Forbidden Friendship:**_ _ **When Adrien starts to neglect poor Marinette, they end up getting more than what they bargained for at one of Paris' prestigious parties thrown by the very own Chloé Bourgeois herself.**_

It hurt.

She remembered that it hurt.  
The moment she first saw him kiss her. It killed her.  
Although it had been a few months since Marinette found out that Adrien was now dating the infamous Chloé Bourgeois, she still couldn't help but to cringe at the sight.

 _'I know you belong to somebody new...'_

Marinette sighed as she stared at her handwriting. She immediately wanted to crumble the paper and throw it out.  
She couldn't give this crap to him, especially if she was dating someone herself. She missed her friend terribly.  
It struck Marinette as off that Adrien stomached Chloé enough to date her.  
It didn't help that she was always around either. Marinette barely got to spend time with Adrien. Chloé never allowed him to be around Marinette, so the image of her friend became less and less.  
It was almost insane how much she missed him.  
Of course, Marinette didn't allow herself to dwell on what could have been. She moved on, too. Perhaps not completely, but she tried.  
Marinette took a chance on someone who was nice, and took a liking to her, perhaps the only one who didn't hate her by now.

Marinette crumbled the paper.  
She couldn't understand the point of sending him these notes. She was sure that Chloé had already seen some of which she sent to him, not that Marinette had even signed any of them, but she was more than positive that Chloé hadn't let Adrien keep them. It was becoming useless.

Marinette threw the ball of paper into the trash before she pulled on her bag, carefully exiting the classroom, looking away from Chloé and Adrien.

-88888888888888888888

Marinette carefully pulled off her shirt, her pale skin almost radiating against her black bra.  
She looked at herself in the mirror briefly. She promised Alya that she would hang out with her and Nino before the night was out, apparently Alya and Nino had something planned.  
Marinette didn't really pay mind to what it could have been, she was only asked to dress nice.  
So that was the task at hand.

Marinette sighed, perhaps she could get something to eat beforehand. She was feeling a bit hungry.

She smiled as Theo wrapped his arms around her thoughtfully.

"See? I said you'd look amazing in the matching set I bought you." He murmured softly, his lips touching her neck.

Marinette smiled, slightly leaning into him.  
"I never said you were wrong..." She murmured softly, her fingers laced through his.

Theo moaned softly, his hands carefully tracing up her torso. Marinette hummed, leaning back as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Are you leaving now?" He asked, leaving small kisses on her neck.  
Marinette bit her lip, contemplating briefly before she turned to look at him apprehensively.

"Well...I do have to shower...before I leave to meet up with Alya." She murmured softly, turning around carefully to kiss him softly on the lips.  
Theo hummed as they kissed, his hands holding her hips. Marinette giggled as he pulled her hips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I guess we have a little time..." She murmured softly. Theo smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips delicately.

"Did you bring condoms?" She asked, her brow raising.

"Always." He whispered.

-8888888888888

"OW!" Adrien exclaimed, pulling back to look at Chloé underneath him.

Chloé looked up at him, her eyes looking at Adrien in a chaste manner.

"What?" She asked, her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Could you be a normal human being for once and not claw my back?" Adrien whined, carefully pulling away from her.

Chloé sighed with disapproval, her legs falling against the bed as she carefully sat up.

She scoffed folding her arms as Adrien slid off the bed.  
"I thought guys liked that stuff. Quit being such a baby." She sighed, pulling the blanket up to her chest.

"Chloé, we went over this... The first few times it was alright, but lately I feel like you've just been doing it to get a reaction out of me." He grunted, pulling the condom off. "It's really not funny anymore." He breathed, throwing the condom into the trash.

Chloé rolled on to her stomach, her eyes rolling as she looked at him.

"Lighten up." She snickered. "We'll do this again another time. I can't have you bummed out for the party I'm throwing tonight. If you want, we could sneak into the bathroom for a quickie." She explained, as she kicked her feet.

Adrien wrapped a thin blanket around his waist and shrugged, going towards the bathroom in her bedroom.

"I'll have to give you the answer to that some other time." Adrien sighed, stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Chloé shook her head, reaching over and grabbing her phone, she slid her fingers across the screen. She digitally sent her texts invitations as she mindlessly fiddled with her hair.

Adrien stood in the shower, his hands pressed against the shower tiles on the wall, as the water went through his hair and down his back.

He tried to clear his head.  
He was aware that Mayor Bourgeois was allowing Chloé to have her first senior party. Like, any other party she threw, he knew that this one was going to be huge. People he didn't even know from town was going to be there.

Adrien closed his eyes as he attempted to relax.

 _'Although we're apart  
You are a part of my heart...'_

Adrien carefully opened his eyes as the words flooded into his head.  
He could still see the words scribbled neatly across the page.  
Lately he'd been thinking about the random anonymous notes he had been receiving. They were dropped in his mailbox, his school bag, sometimes on his desk, and a bit in his locker.  
They didn't bother him, in fact they were sweet. They actually made his day just a bit better.  
He had initially thought it to be his girlfriend, but after having knowing Chloé for so long, it didn't seem like much of her character.

After Chloé had found out about the first later, she had taken a completely different approach to him. She took more of a jealous, more protective approach this time around.

Ever since then, he simply hid them. He didn't want them to go away, he wanted to find out who was writing them.

He bit his lip briefly, before he carefully began to wash himself, drowning out the noise of his girlfriend singing in her room.

-888888888888888888888888888

Marinette gasped, her hands gripping into the sheets as Theo moaned into her ear almost shyly. Her legs shook around his waist as he moved thoughtfully between her thighs.  
Marinette closed her eyes, enjoying the slightly off rhythm of their movements as she tried to get off.

Marinette felt herself leveling out, her belly tightening some. She sighed, her body relaxing in disappointment as Theo trembled, cumming into the condom without hesitation.

Marinette waited as he breathed out, slightly falling on top of her, trying to gather his breath.  
She smiled, slowly raking her fingers through his hair.  
She attempted to even her breath along with his.

Theo carefully lifted his head, looking at her with pink cheeks and a glossy smile.

"How was that?" He breathed, his eyes slowly closing.

Marinette chuckled, her chest heaving as she sighed afterwards.

"It was...amazing." She spoke softly, kissing his head.  
Marinette pressed her lips together. She felt bad for him, she really did.  
It wasn't the first time she was left a little unsatisfied, it also wasn't the first time Marinette had to finish off on her own in the shower.

Theo carefully pulled out, sitting upright on the bed.  
With a low groan he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash.  
Marinette sat up, her hair a huge mess as she quickly glanced at her phone.  
She came across a few text messages from Alya urging her to get going.  
Marinette looked at Theo, kissing him softly before she slid out of bed.  
"I'd better get going." She breathed. "Alya's waiting for me." She admitted sheepishly as she walked shamelessly naked to her bathroom.  
Theo turned to his side, propping himself on his shoulder as he admired his girlfriend.

"Mmm." He hummed, obviously tired from his powerful release. "I'll see you when you get back." He murmured softly.  
Marinette giggled as she started to dig through the bags of black lacy underwear Theo had been buying for her.  
She found the cutest ones she could find and went straight for her shower.

-888888888888888

"Alya...out of all places in the entire world...why did you want to come here?" Marinette grunted, her foot stomping in disapproval.

Alya stood next to Nino, her eyes rolling.  
"Marinette, you really don't think that I'd miss the biggest party in Paris, right?" Alya explained. "All the big people will be there, including Jagged Stone. I need interviews and pictures...lots and lots of pictures."

Marinette glared at her friend, and even at Nino as she carefully fixed her black and red cocktail dress.  
Marinette wasn't sure what to wear for the occasion, seeing as she didn't really know what Alya had planned. And so, she simply stuck with something casual but cute at the same time. Something with a sweetheart neckline but with thick straps.

Marinette wanted to leave, she really wanted to, but at the same time she wasn't sure she wanted to go back home to her puppy eyed boyfriend and have unsatisfying sex again.

Marinette brushed her fingers through her bangs as she sighed, the music could be heard booming from the walls of the Bourgeois hotel.

"Alright...let's go get your...pictures and interviews... And junk" Marinette grumbled, her smile slowly creeping up to her face.  
This was her first senior party, it couldn't be as bad.  
Why not make the best of it?

"Don't sound too hung up."Alya spoke, resting her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Adrien will be here; maybe you'll finally be able to talk to him without Chloé complaining."  
Marinette looked up at Alya hopefully.

Once inside Marinette couldn't have felt more awkward. The music was ridiculously loud, and the lobby was jam packed.

Marinette looked up as Alya and Nino slowly disappeared in the crowd.  
Marinette took her expectant role as a wallflower and did like so. She pressed herself up against the wall, and surveyed the crowd. Like most girls her age, Marinette was a lot more reserved than she led on which wasn't usually a bad thing. Marinette felt a bit out of place but she still held on to seeing Adrien.  
Her blue belle eyes carefully scanned the crowd, landing on a quite pertinent Chloé, flicking her hair as she spoke to Kim.

Marinette raised her brow.  
Where there was a Chloé, there was usually an Adrien. She was never seen without him.

Marinette felt the blush rise to her cheeks when she spotted Adrien. He carefully stepped behind Chloé, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.

Marinette could feel her smile fade, as her heart dropped like a heavy stone, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.  
The site of those two made her sick.  
But why should she care? She had a boyfriend.  
Marinette cursed at herself.  
She shouldn't be doing this to herself. She needed to get over herself.  
Marinette breathed as she thoughtfully pushed herself away from the wall, mindlessly walking through the crowd.  
She couldn't exactly hear what Adrien and Chloé were now talking about, but she could definitely hear her annoying laugh through the music.  
Marinette pressed her lips together as Kim turned to locate to a different spot in the crowd to Marinette's dismay.  
It meant that Chloé was some with Adrien once more, which also meant no talking time with Adrien.  
Marinette turned abruptly to head back to her wall before Adrien or Chloé could spot.

Marinette gasped as she slammed into someone, a cold alcoholic drink poured down her shirt.

"What the hell?!" A woman screeched as she shoved Marinette.  
Marinette slightly stumbled backwards as she hastily wiped at her shirt, her face flushing red as she could feel tons of eyes on her at that very moment.

"Watch where you're going?" She hissed, sucking her teeth, and shoving Marinette to head back to the kitchen.  
Marinette swallowed hard as her eyes followed the woman she bumped into.

"I'm sorry..." She murmured softly under her breath. She sighed, Chloé looking at her with a slight giggle.  
Marinette clenched her face, as Adrien looked at her with a grimace.

Marinette shook her head as she turned the opposite way in the crowd.

Marinette needed to find a bathroom, clean up, find Alya and leave. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes as she stepped out of the lobby.  
Wiping her cheek she fumbled with the doors.  
Most of them were locked. She just needed one bathroom? Why's it so hard to find a damn bathroom in this place?!

She bit her lip when she tugged at a door, not expecting it to be open, Marinette Stumbled inside. She landed on the floor with a loud this, almost biting her tongue.

Marinette groaned looking up.  
The room was decorated pink, the bed with a little messy, and the closets looked like they were rummaged through.

Marinette carefully pulled herself up to her feet and closed the door. Knowing by now the room was occupied by someone Marinette, made sure she was tentative when heading towards the bathroom.  
She'd only make this quick. She just wanted to wash the sticky contents off of her skin and just go home.

Marinette sniffled as she slipped into the bathroom, closing the door sloppily. She reached for a bath towel and began to dab at herself thoughtfully.  
She bit her lip as she cried. Embarrassment washed over her instantly.  
She knew this was a stupid idea. She should've just stayed home with Theo.

Down below the party continued, a lot of those gossiping and laughing at the incident that had taken place moments ago.  
Adrien got distracted by a selection of songs and Chloé made her way into the crowd, disappearing.

Adrien talked to a few friends before noticing Chloé was even gone.

He carefully slipped out of the lobby into the semi quiet hallway. He ran a hand through his hair.  
Kim slowly began to walk down the hallway, sipping on his drink occasionally.

"Kim, have you seen Chloé?" Adrien asked curiously, his green eyes widening slightly.  
Kim shook his head subtly.  
"Haven't seen her." He answered truthfully.

Adrien could feel his heart race the moment he remembered Chloé's words from earlier in the day.

"If you want, we can do a quickie in the bathroom."

Her voice rang in his head like a siren. He sighed, his throat tightening.

Chloé was in for a huge disappointment. He had to break it to her.  
The answer was no.  
He watched as Kim carefully slipped back into the crowd, before Adrien casually walked down towards Chloé's room at the end of the hall.

Adrien slowly opened the door, and closed it.

Marinette remained in the bathroom, too occupied with the running water to even realize that someone was in the room with her.  
Marinette shut off the water and bit her lip.  
She sat on the covered toilet lid, her head hung low as she silently sobbed.

Adrien could hear shuffling going on inside of the bathroom. With his lips pressed together tightly he pulled opened the door.

Marinette gasped as she looked up. Her cheeks immediately flushed at appearance. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was running, and her dress was wet and stained.

Adrien recoiled. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to close the door, but upon seeing her, his mind told him otherwise.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" He asked, almost nervously as he hesitantly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.  
Marinette looked away, her body shivering at the sound of his voice.

She wiped her face nervously.  
"Y-yeah..." She breathed. "Just a little embarrassed."

Adrien looked at her with a grimace. He contemplated leaving, giving her space, but at the same time he wanted to be in her space.

"S-should I go?" He asked softly, his body hesitant on moving.  
Marinette said nothing as she looked away, she simply shrugged.  
Adrien sighed, sitting on the floor right beside her in the very large bathroom.

"It'll be okay..." He whispered, his hand lightly touching her lap.  
Marinette breathed out at their contact. She could feel how warm his hand felt on her thigh, and it made her shiver.

Marinette smile halfheartedly, her cheek glistening with salty tears.

"It's been a long time, Adrien..." Marinette breathed, feeling glad that he stayed but wanting to change the subject immediately.

Adrien looked up at her wearily and nodded.  
"It has..." His voice trailed off, his mind drawing back.

Marinette remained quiet, her limbs burning with questions as they both remained still in their silence.  
Marinette wanted to recoil within herself and disappear. She was finally alone with him, like she had wanted. However, after having finally attained it, she had no idea what to do with it.

Marinette breathed in as Adrien, lowered his head.  
"How's...life with Chloé?" She asked nervously.

Adrien carefully looked up. He shrugged after some thought.  
"It's okay..." He said softly. "I mean...you've seen her room haven't you? She's quite a handful." He explained.  
Marinette widened her eyes as she perked up.  
"W-Wait...this is Chloé's room?" Marinette asked, in a slight panic.

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head.  
"It's alright. I don't even know where she is." He assured. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
Marinette blushed, rubbing her cheeks carefully.

"Yeah right...I can only imagine Chloé's twisted mannerisms of punishment." She muttered.

Adrien looked up at her with a grimace.  
"Hm...well, she's not bad once you get used to her."

Marinette rolled her eyes.  
"How's that possible?" She breathed, leaning back slightly.

"She never lets us talk..."

Adrien gave Marinette a strange look. She immediately wanted to hide away from herself.

"I-I'm sorry..." She spoke timidly.

Adrien cleared his throat and shrugged.  
"It's fine."  
Marinette dropped her head.

"H-How are things with Theo?" He asked, thoughtfully.

Marinette blushed, trying to hide the blush at the sudden question.

She breathed deep, and tried to roll with the punches.

"He's...okay..." She sighed.  
Adrien looked up, his brow furrowing.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, leveling himself up with her.

Marinette sighed, looking away briefly. This was her friend. She had known him for so long, she couldn't understand why she couldn't treat him as such.

Marinette pressed her lips together.  
For all she knew, she probably wouldn't see him again after this; Why not spill the beans?

"You know what? No...he's kinda not okay." Marinette breathed.  
Adrien raised a brow, leaning back to examine her thoughtfully.  
"He's not okay?" He asked curiously.

Marinette shifted uncomfortably.

"Well...he's okay... As a person. He's really sweet...but I'm not sure he's what I want right now." She explained.  
"For starters, he finishes way too early in bed, and when we're not doing that he's always working... I realized that we barely have anything in common...but...he's just really sweet and he makes a good companion. I don't even know anymore..." Marinette complained, her internal conflicts eating away at her.

When she realized that Adrien was quiet, it only stirred her anxiety more.

She looked up, her cheeks a deep shade of red before swallowing hard.

"I'm sorry...was that too much?"

Adrien simply looked at her, a small smile cracking to his face before he chucked.

Looking at her now, the way she got embarrassed and flushed around him was incredibly adorable. He had never seen anything like that from Chloé. She was quite bold and straightforward. There was nothing sweet about her.

"No...if it makes you feel any better, I kinda empathize with you." He sighed. "When Chloé's not being sarcastic when I need her to be serious, she could be inappropriate at times too." He snickered. "She's either clawing my back to poke fun or she's texting."

Marinette blushed, her body shivering at the thought of Adrien and Chloé being intimate in that way. The thought tugged at strings of jealousy deep within Marinette, that she didn't even know existed. She cleared her throat. He deserved so much better. Marinette would have cherished every moment, and not because she hasn't been able to get off with the unsatisfying sex her current boyfriend was giving her, but because she really loved Adrien, and she probably would have given anything to have shared a strong close moment with Adrien. Chloé just didn't deserved that type of bonding, or deep pleasure especially not with Adrien.

"Wait...so...She texts while you guys are-"

"Yes" Adrien interjected, a sheepish grin appearing upon his face.  
"Well that's not nice." Marinette laughed nervously, her arms folding.

Adrien shrugged his bottom lip pouting. "It takes a bit of getting used to. I just learned to cope with her...jealousy habits" he explained, shifting his weight.  
Marinette raised a brow curiously.

"You see...I've been getting these anonymous letters. They're really sweet but Chloé hates them."

Marinette felt the color in her face drain at his words. She could feel one part of her scream with joy because he thought the letters were sweet, but the other part just wanted to scream in agony.

"W-What did you do with those letters? Does she have them?" Marinette asked nervously, her heart nearly thumping out of her chest.

Adrien shook his head thoughtfully, as he chewed the top of his thumb briefly.

"No, I kept them, of course. She's only seen one of them, the rest I hide from her. She could get a bit scary when she's jealous but...I really like her and I want things to work." He breathed.

Marinette felt her heart break at that, she looked at him briefly before she looked away.  
She would have never in a million years think that he'd say something like that about Chloé.  
"Besides..." His voice trailed off. "I'm already suspecting that the secret admirer writing the letters is probably Sabrina. She's been ogling me a lot lately." He spoke thoughtfully, interrupting Marinette's chain of thoughts.

"Sabrina? Are you serious?" Marinette hissed, tears slightly pooled onto the edges of her eyes before she gave an exasperated sigh.

Adrien raised a brow.  
"Did I say something?"

Marinette shook tears slowly ebbing down her cheeks.  
Marinette could feel so much anger and hurt have away at her.  
How could he be so blind?

" Yeah, you did. Your secret, admirer Adrien? This whole time it was me..." She breathed.  
At this point she couldn't even feel embarrassed or shy, she could only feel the anger and disappointment within her.

Adrien closed his mouth, his eyes wide as Marinette cried softly.  
"I have always cared about you, Adrien. I've always had these feelings for you, and you chose Chloé over me. Out of all people, you chose Chloé?!" She scoffed, wiping tears away. Her makeup had started to run again and Marinette stood up.  
Adrien remained quiet for some time, trying to drink in this new information.  
"Marinette..." His voice trailed off. "I had no idea..."

Marinette looked at him, her blush starting to sink in as she wiped her face.

"Yeah, well...It doesn't matter now." She retorted.

Adrien couldn't help but to feel warm but disappointed in himself the most. Marinette was sweet, and before he started dating Chloé, they were almost inseparable. Now thinking back on it, Marinette was always there for him along with Nino, especially for the hard times.  
In a way, Adrien admired Marinette too, but up until now Adrien was almost sure that it was in a different way.

"Y-you wrote those notes?" He asked, watching her just as she stood up.

Marinette breathed, nodding as she turned around and headed for the bathroom door.

Adrien bit his lip, power surging through him as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

Marinette froze, looking back at him wearily before he pulled her into chest with a gasp.

Marinette trembled, the sweet smell of his skin clouded her head, and before she could react his mouth was on hers.

Marinette froze, her eyes wide with surprise at the sudden kiss. She trembled as her hands rested on his chest.  
He pulled away carefully, their lips pulling apart slowly.  
Marinette blushed incredibly, looking down as Adrien looked away, his breathing a bit heavy.  
Marinette shook, her lips still flushed and tingling from the kiss.  
Did that just happen?

"I'm sorry...I probably should have asked." He breathed.  
Marinette shook her head, folding her arms nervously.  
"N-No. You're okay..."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight as the two stood awkwardly in front of one another in dead silence.

Marinette wanted to melt into a puddle, and Adrien simply wanted to just hit himself.

Adrien carefully turned towards Marinette, his hands hovering over her hips.  
"May I?" He asked softly.  
Marinette blinked, her face flushed and her eyes glossy as she immediately nodded without hesitation.  
She wasn't quite sure what he was even asking, but she just wanted him to touch her. She could've just consented to him throwing her out of a window for all she knew.

Adrien slowly placed his hands on her hips.  
He thoughtfully leaned down and placed his lips on hers once more.  
Marinette trembled, kissing back as she rested her hands on his upper arms.  
She gasped, feeling his muscles flex as he lifted her up, placing her on the bathroom sink. Marinette giggled slightly as she adjusted herself, so that she wouldn't fall in.  
Adrien smiled against her skin, and placed his hands on her thighs.

"Is this okay?" He asked, as he carefully rubbed them.  
Marinette bit her lip, her legs trembling as his touch sent shocks throughout her body, each warm wave settled into the warm space between her thighs.

"Y-Yes..." She breathed.  
Adrien leaned his head on hers, as his hands continued to rub her upper thighs. Marinette leaned up and kissed him, immediately deepening the kiss. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, he thoughtfully dipped his tongue into her mouth, to which she gleefully accepted. Marinette pressed closer, his hands continuing to rub at her thighs. Marinette shook as he breathed into her mouth, the taste of his mouth immediately running fire through her veins.  
Adrien pulled away, leaning down to kiss her neck. His tongue drew circles in her skin before he nipped at it softly.  
Marinette felt her grip on him tighten, small whimpers escaping her lips as he sucked on her skin.  
Her knees bent as his waist, and she then realized the hot moisture between her legs.  
Adrien carefully traveled his hands upwards, and Marinette blushed.

"Is this okay?" He asked, his hands slowly reaching the apex of her thigh.

Marinette couldn't breathe.  
He actually wanted to touch her, the thought made her swim high in utter bliss.  
"I-Its okay..." She breathed, as his hands slowly brushed against her slick skin through the black laced panties her boyfriend bought for her.

Adrien trembled upon feeling the moisture, the feeling only making him more curious. He couldn't just stop now. Now that he knew she was wet, it only opened more doors in the crevice of his mind. It was almost too eager.

"Marinette..." He breathed, his pupils dilating on contact. "Can I please?" He asked, almost begging.

Marinette nearly choked on her heart. She nodded, unable to speak. She could feel the goosebumps on her skin as Adrien thoughtfully pulled the fabric aside, revealing her skin.  
Adrien blindly searched with his fingers, his fingertips carefully massaging her sensitive skin, causing Marinette to gasp.  
Adrien kept his eyes on Marinette, as he paused just at her center. Adrien himself trembled as he carefully sunk two fingers inside of her completely.

Marinette gasped, her back arching as a small moan escaped her pink lips.  
The reaction sent a warm wave down his spine. He breathed deeply as he carefully pumped them in and out slowly, being sure to rub her insides thoughtfully.  
Marinette cried, her legs tensed as he fingered her. His cheeks grew red as he watched her. Sweat beaded at her hair line, her skin red from blushing, her body sprawled across the sink as she moaned.  
The sight nearly drove him insane, and it wasn't long before he could feel an uncomfortable pitch in his jeans.  
He pulled his fingers out, to which she breathed. To her embarrassment she looked at him, her eyes nearly watering as he sucked on his fingers, sucking her juices off.

"Not bad..." He hummed as he carefully started to undo his jeans.  
Marinette covered her face, her skin growing hot.  
She could feel him tug at her skirt.

"Is it okay if I pull this up?" He asked softly.  
Marinette remained behind her hands as she nodded.  
"Y-Yes."

Adrien chuckled as he thoughtfully began to roll up her skirt.

"These are nice..." He complimented thoughtfully as he tugged at her panties.  
Marinette giggled, her hands dropping from her face slowly.

"T-thanks...my boyfriend got them for me." She breathed.

Adrien nodded in approval, carefully lifting her hips so that he could pull them off.

"I'd probably make a snide remark about how much prettier Chloé's are, but that would make me bias. I buy my girlfriend underwear too." He admitted, flashing her a guilty smile.  
Marinette laughed softly, her hands reaching down to his boxers. She trembled at the hardened heat beneath the fabric, and with one swift tug she released him from the confines of his boxers.

Marinette trembled at the sight. She couldn't think of a time when she wanted someone inside her this bad.  
She looked up at Adrien with pleading eyes. She leaned back against the mirror carefully, as Adrien adjusted himself between her legs.

He carefully teased her entrance, driving her insane.

"Can I?" He asked, each time he rubbed her. Their skin to skin contact only made Marinette groan in want.

"P-Please..." She begged.  
Adrien wasted no time, he didn't torture the girl and simply gave her what she wanted.  
Adrien moaned as he slowly entered her. His body trembling as she wrapped tightly around him.

"Ooh...Adrien..." Marinette breathed in approval as her ankles crossed at the small of his back, pulling him closer.

Adrien paused when he was completely inside of her, his hands pressed against the mirror behind her.

Marinette breathed, her body trembling as he was pressed into the sensitive nerves deep within her.

Adrien carefully pulled out, and then pushed back in, earning an appreciative moan from the girl.  
It wasn't long before he started a rhythm, it was slow and gentle.  
Marinette moaned out, her hands lightly scratching for purchase on to his upper back. Adrien's breathing grew rigid, moving gently between her thighs.  
Marinette spazzed against the sink as she whimpered.  
Adrien could feel her occasionally squeezing around him.

"Marinette..." He begged, as he moved his hips in languid thrusts against her.

"Is it alright if I move faster?" He asked, his voice choppy.  
Marinette pressed her lips together as she nodded foolishly.  
"Yes, PLEASE." She begged.  
Adrien took her word. He leaned against the mirror as he increasingly picked up his thrusts, up to the pace he always had it.  
Marinette trembled as she felt him thrust into her.  
Her moaning soon turning into desperate pants.  
Adrien moaned, his hips pushing into Marinette's. She could feel him rearing himself into the sensitive nerves within her, something that Theo never did before. Marinette trembled around him, her legs tensed. Adrien reached down, hooking her leg in the bend of his arm.

Marinette gripped the sink, her face pressed against the mirror as she whimpered. Her eyes shut on contact, she couldn't look at herself in the mirror.

The booming of the music outside of the bathroom and bedroom rattled the sink to which Marinette was holding herself. Marinette trembled her voice rising as she finally came undone.  
A few weeks' worth of pent up need and satisfaction spilled against Adrien.

Adrien gasped as he felt her release, watching as her body nearly collapsing against the sink.

Adrien bit his lip, his muscles aching.

"Adrien..." Marinette moaned, calling out his name as her body slowly slipped down from her high.

That was all Adrien needed. It wasn't long until he finally spilled himself inside of her.  
Adrien cried out, his body hunched over Marinette, who lay in the sink with tears in her eyes.

Marinette whimpered, nodding foolishly as she took in his release.  
Adrien leaned, his hand pressed against the mirror as he breathed.

"I-I'm sorry..." He breathed, the moment he was finally able to gather his thoughts. "I should've asked first."

Marinette simply chuckled at his words. She shook as she tried to lean up, she wiped the tear away from her eye and jumped when her phone rang.

She breathed out, looking at Adrien, when she heard the familiar ringtone.  
Adrien's eyes trailed off of hers as he looked into the direction of the ringing device.

"Is that your..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette cleared her throat awkwardly. Here she was piled up in the sink, with another guy, who wasn't her boyfriend pressed inside of her. Marinette whimpered as he pulled out of her.

Marinette couldn't stop the massive amount of guilt that just infected her insides.  
She had just cheated on her boyfriend!  
Adrien carefully adjusted himself, growing slightly nervous at the noticeable hickeys all over Marinette's chest and neck.

"We can't tell anyone about this..." Marinette breathed as she carefully made it to her feet.  
Adrien sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a grimace, as Marinette finger combed her hair. Marinette breathed unevenly as she rolled down her skirt and slid back on her underwear.

"Wasn't planning on it..." He sighed, his bottom lip suddenly pulling between his teeth.

Marinette stood awkwardly in front of him, the sound of her ringtone slowly fading out.

Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly, as he jolted his finger towards the door.

"We...should...ahem...get back out there before someone realizes we're gone." He breathed.

Marinette pressed her lips together and nodded.  
"Y-Yeah...but not at the same time..."

Adrien looked at her, awkwardly nodding.  
"Right...I'll go first..."

He looked at Marinette briefly before he sighed, he thoughtfully opened the door and slipped out.

Marinette dropped her head, her chest and body aching. She wanted him, and not just for the sex. She really really wanted him.

With trembling legs Marinette grabbed her bag. She wiped away a few stays tears as she walked awkwardly back to the party.

The music was loud as it had always been, and Adrien was back with Chloé. Chloé had her arms wrapped around him, whispering something to which he laughed at.

For a brief moment, his eyes connected with Marinette's.  
Ironically, that was her first rendezvous in a bathroom, especially with Adrien, and she somehow knew that it wasn't going to be her last.

She was officially having an affair with Adrien Agreste.

 _ **A/N: Sorry, this one kinda sucked too, but I really like the plot in this one.  
This chapter was inspired by "Tonight, you belong to me." From Eddie Vedder featuring Cat Power.  
Please check it out on YouTube. Also, I'm taking story suggestions for this series because I'm not that creative to come up with my own so please drop a comment of what you'd like to see! **_

_**NEXT UP: A Shy Boy And His Lady**_


	4. A shy boy and his lady

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter. It was never really meant to be long in the first place but I suck...No pun intended.**

Adrien sighed as he sat down on his rather large yet restful bed. It had been some time since he actually had a full night's sleep. The night sky had so much to offer as it gleamed outside of Adrien's colossal bedroom window. Plagg emanated from the blankets to glare at Adrien.  
The night sky only ever seemed to make Adrien think.

It wasn't like Adrien didn't think of other important matters. He did have a father, that kept him under constant scrutiny. He also had a job that demanded well of him.  
He wasn't complaining, but he wasn't too enthralled with the situation either.

This night was different.

The air was a lot more warmer, with summer approaching Adrien found that the akuma attacks had become for frequent. More people were out, and more were vulnerable to disappointment and anger. This time around, like many other times, Ladybug managed to save Adrien. Not Adrien as Chat Noir, but Adrien himself. He had always taken a liking of her ability, and it was her courage and perspective that had drawn him to her in the first place.

Plagg seemed dismissive towards Adrien as he excused himself from the room, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts. Adrien sighed as he leaned back against the bed with a furrow of his brow. He had been enduring a tough week, he just needed something to be completely okay for once. For this night, he was grateful that it was calmer than most. Maybe this time he could actually get some sleep.

He closed his eyes, the image of nearly being killed, replayed over and over and over behind his eyelids.

Adrien relaxed into the sheets, turning into his side. He slowly opened his eyes, his eyes trailing off to a light blue scarf hanging off his computer chair.

With a weary smile, Adrien closed his eyes once more, his mind clouding back to Ladybug. It wasn't the first time he's wondered who she really was.  
Many of the times, Adrien imposed it was one of his classmates...it just had to be.  
Which one? He couldn't actually tell, but he knew it could have been anyone.  
Adrien breathed evenly as sleep began to cloud his mind.

He relaxed every aching muscle in his body.

It wasn't until he heard a small knock on his window that he began to tense up.  
With a swift swallow, Adrien sat up twisting his head in the direction of the window.  
He could almost feel his heart quicken in his throat the moment his green orbs took in a skinny figure covered in a tantalizing and porous attire.  
He couldn't breathe. Was it all in his mind or was she actually there?  
Ladybug stood behind the glass of his window, her cheeks red from the warm gusts of winds from the outside. She looked at Adrien through the glass, almost timidly as she placed her hand on the pane.

Ladybug herself didn't know what had gotten into her. She was well aware that she could have possibly been intruding Adrien on his sleep. She knew he had a pretty tight day, she knew because she had to save him about once or twice.

But most importantly, Ladybug just wanted to see if he was okay. She watched him as he slowly approached the window his hands lightly shaking as he looked at her tentatively through the glass. He undid the latch, opening it to allow her inside.

Ladybug smiled bashfully as she helped herself inside. She pressed her lips together as her own heart thumped painfully in her chest.

Her eyes naturally surveyed his room on their own will.  
As ladybug she could only ever recall seeing his room about once or twice. Despite the very few times she's seen it, she still couldn't bring herself to grow used to it.

Adrien cleared his throat, his hands growing slightly sweaty as he inwardly fan-girled.  
Ladybug was in his room. She was alone, here with him. It was night, and she smelled of the warm outside air.

Ladybug looked at him with solemn eyes, completely unaware of Adrien's current predicament. She offered him a taut smile, her chest raising in equilibrium as she breathed.

"Is everything alright?" She asked softly, concealing the slight quiver in her voice as it threatened to ebb as it always did when she was around Adrien, whether she was Marinette or Ladybug. She needed as much as time as she could to get used to being under the mask. She was well aware that Adrien didn't know who she really was. Even so, she worried about embarrassing herself in front of him.

Adrien bit his lip as he felt himself relax. Her voice brought him back down to earth after he had been flying for so long. He rubbed the back of his neck as the pictures of previous events began to roll back in to his mind once more.

"Y-yeah...everything is okay." Adrien spoke, slightly wincing at a newly formed bruise on the side of his neck. Adrien didn't notice it before, because the pain that shot up the side of his neck came up as surprising the moment his fingers brushed against the surface.

Ladybug immediately noticed this, and she slowly approached him.

"What is it?" She asked timidly, her gloved hands carefully touching his jaw, turning it to it's side.

Adrien breathed, his breath throwing off at the contact she had graced to him.

He nodded sheepishly, his own hand catching hers in a moment of solidarity as their eyes connected.

"It's...just a bruise." He murmured softly.  
Ladybug continued to look at Adrien, a strange warmth pooling into her stomach.  
She stood beside herself on the matter.  
She wanted to move closer, she really did. Part of her wondered if she'd take that chance and how Adrien would feel about it.

Marinette breathed evenly as she carefully stepped closer, her own heart racing as Adrien welcomed her.

It was that simple gesture that sent a rush through her veins. In that moment she felt herself grow more bolder than ever.

A sly smile curled upon her lips as she stepped closer, pressing her body against his.  
She nearly shivered along side him on impact. The warmth of his skin seemed to emanate through the porous suit that held itself to her body.

Adrien placed his hands on her hips, his own muscles shaking as she lined her body along with his.

With a gulp, Ladybug reached up and touched his face. A surge of courage began to swim through her veins behind the mask.

Adrien looked down at her, his heart beating faster as she leaned forward to kiss him.  
Adrien trembled as her lips touched his softly. Her head angled carefully as she deepened the kiss. Adrien could feel the fireworks work their way up and down his spine.  
Ladybug brushed her fingers through the soft tufts of hair that led to the nape of his neck. Adrien shivered at the contact. Ladybug felt just as nervous as Adrien. She breathed evenly as Adrien shyly plowed his tongue into her mouth. Ladybug gasped lightly, opening her mouth and allowing him inside.

The air remained still as nothing could be heard except the synchronized whispers of their lips.

Adrien could feel the sudden lust coursing through his veins as he held her waist, pulling her closer in a brave moment.

Ladybug groaned at the sudden force, her body pressing against him at their hips, leaving no space between them. Adrien shivered in mounting pleasure from the sinful squeak the emanated from his lady's mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he's felt this much excitement, or how long he has waited to hear that noise from her.

He couldn't deny the immediate discomfort that began to conform to his pants. Ladybug couldn't deny the unmistakable moisture that pooled between her legs in an aching need.

Immediately, Adrien began to panic, he allowed the kiss to intensify, but it surprised him of how easy it was for him to pop a boner.

This was Ladybug after all. Could anyone blame him?

Adrien awkwardly, moved his hips away from Ladybug to which she didn't seem too appreciative of.

Their lips separated hesitantly, and they both sighed. Hers was more of a disappointment, his was more of an embarrassment. Ladybug rubbed the back of her neck as Adrien shifted uncomfortably. Her lips remained red and swollen from the kiss and she tried to steady her breathing.

"W-Was that too much? Are you alright?" She murmured softly.

Adrien tugged at his pants and nodded. "Y-yeah. You were perfect, Ladybug.." He breathed.

Ladybug wanted to reach out to him, to grab him into her arms once more, but decided against it.

Adrien blushed, as he turned awkwardly to hide his erection.

"Ladybug, I-" He cut himself off, pondering what he wanted to say. The words died on his tongue as her eyes grew wide. Her cheeks grew increasingly pink under the mask.

"I-is that...?" Her voice trailed off as her eyes traveled down to the crotch of his pants.

Adrien couldn't feel his fingertips. His heart pounded faster that what his breath could catch. He almost felt the numbness in his scalp as his words of apologies slipped away from his tongue.

"Ladybug- I-I'm sorry. I-didn't—I can- I'm sorry." He stuttered.

He couldn't even his own words this time around, he just knew that she remained quiet, he continued to apologize like a buffoon.

Ladybug looked at him, her eyes connecting with his, as the blood rushed to the surface of her skin in a deep blush.

Adrien eventually remained quiet, her silence internally killing him.

 _Why isn't she saying anything?_

 _Say something!_

He fucked up, there was no way he could make it up to her. This was one mistake he could not undo.

He looked away and tried his best to breathe evenly through the aching silence between the two of them. Adrien could hear the blood in his ears as she shifted, her hand slowly running down his sides before she dropped to her knees.

Adrien felt his heart shot straight into his throat as he glared at her in this new compromising position.

"Ladybug, What-" His voice was cut off the moment she looked up at him, hushing him immediately.

Adrien tried to remain still, he really did. The feel of Ladybug tugging at his pants nearly drove him insane. He was convinced that there was no way she was doing what his sinful mind imagined what she'd be doing.

Ladybug looked up at him, heat pooling between her legs as she released his throbbing erection from the confines of his jeans.

Adrien hissed, his fists clenching as he could feel her breath caress his skin.

Adrien wanted to speak, but the words got caught in his throat. Marinette had no idea where the courage came from, but then again she was sure it was two parts of the mask, and three parts her heroine essence.

With lightly shaking hands, she gripped on to his girth with tentative ease.

Adrien withheld a moan by biting his lip. He could feel himself throbbing in her hand and he was sure he was going to cum right then and there.

"Ladybug...Y-You really don't have to." He sputtered in embarrassment, his hands trembling as Ladybug stroked him thoughtfully.

She lightly licked her lips in anticipation as her eyes trailed back down to his throbbing girth.

"Trust me.." She breathed, her lips almost brushing against the tip of his dick with eagerness.

"I want to do this..."

Adrien slowly opened his eyes, courageously looking down at Ladybug.

And with that, she carefully took him into the small cave of her mouth. Her brow furrowed slightly at the odd taste, but the moment she heard his cry, it only seemed to encourage her to continue going.

Adrien breathed out, his body aching the moment he felt her tongue glide along his shaft. He clenched his fists even tighter as she slowly started an aching slow pace with her head.

He could feel the muscles in his lower stomach tense as his hips began to move on their own. Adrien gripped the ripple in his jeans.

He needed to keep his hands occupied, he refused to allow themselves into her hair. His knuckles began to turn white.

Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut, one hand resting on his thigh and the other massaged whatever length she couldn't fit into her mouth. Her hand carefully gave small strokes, leaning in closer, taking him to the back of her throat. She carefully held herself against him, her legs trembling as she could feel her entrance drip with an aching heat. She pulled back, giving small licks at the tip before easing down him again.

Adrien bit his lip, his hips moving in sync with her head. It was when she intentionally placed his hands into her hair, that his fingers interlaced with her dark locks.

He tried to be gentle, he really did. Before he knew it, he was moving into her mouth with an aching thrust. Ladybug held on to his thigh, looking up at him briefly as she shivered at the sound of his moans. She massaged his thigh thoughtfully as she attempted to keep the pace that he was setting.

Her eyes widened in curiosity as she could feel his shaft throb against her tongue. With a devious smirk she took him to the back of her throat.

Adrien immediately released her hair.  
"Ladybug... I-I'm- I-I'm going to-" He could feel himself growing dangerously close. If she continued he'd be cumming in her mouth, which was something he wasn't all too sure she was alright with.

"Ladybug!" He pleaded once more.

Ladybug only seemed to relax her mouth, keeping him there until he gasped, a thick stream roping against the crevices of her mouth with desperate ease.

Ladybug whimpered, the heat between her legs only flaming as she drank as much as her mouth could handle. She pulled off subtly with a cough, liquid slowly dripping down from the edges of her lips.

Adrien finally breathed out, his length growing soft. His legs trembled and he stumbled back on to the bed.

Ladybug smirked, carefully standing and wiping the liquid with her thumb.

She hummed as she sucked the liquid off her gloved digit.

"Not bad." She breathed, her face flaming up slightly.

Adrien chuckled, sweat dampening at his hair line. He looked at her with cheeks just as red as hers.

"Your turn.."

 **Next up: Purifying the akuma**

 **CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIALS FOR SOME. DEPENDING ON HOW ONE TAKES IT. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**


End file.
